<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шмотки by WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401070">Шмотки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Гэвин видит каждую блядскую родинку на его охуенно белой коже.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шмотки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Шмотки<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 285 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> UST<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> нецензурные выражения<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> <i>Гэвин видит каждую блядскую родинку на его охуенно белой коже.</i><br/><b>Примечание:</b> недалёкий пост-канон<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Шмотки"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коннор просто охренел в край. Сначала припёрся с вызова, залитый тириумом по самое-самое, а потом так спокойно: "Я в душ". </p>
<p>В душ он, сука. Весь синий. Ну, не весь, по пояс сверху.</p>
<p>И от того, что он прислал на терминал: "Всё в порядке, детектив Рид, это не моя кровь" — вот вообще ни разу не легче.</p>
<p>Еще более несчастной жизнь заёбанного детектива Рида делает то, что в опенспейс Коннор возвращается в чужой рубашке. Гавайской. На несколько размеров больше и с парой оторванных пуговиц на вороте. Ткань сползает с левого плеча каждый раз всё ниже, когда Коннор протягивает руку к терминалу, и Гэвин видит каждую блядскую родинку на его охуенно белой коже.</p>
<p>— Коннор. Заебал, пойдём, переоденешься, — всё же собрав яйца в кулак, почти умоляет Гэвин.</p>
<p>Коннор оглядывает себя в недоумении. Да прикидывается, паскуда!</p>
<p>— Не понимаю, в чём проблема, детектив? Я могу функционировать нормально...</p>
<p>— <i>Я</i> не могу функционировать нормально, пока ты... Идём!</p>
<p>Коннор кидает странный взгляд на Хэнка, но тот лишь глаза рукой прикрывает, другой машет, мол, пошли отсюда.</p>
<p>До раздевалки доходят молча, также молча Гэвин кидает Коннору свою футболку.</p>
<p>— Размер не совсем твой, но... Бля-адь.</p>
<p>Коннор за мгновения стаскивает рубашку Хэнка, и это как ожившая эротическая фантазия. Гэвин в стотысячный раз проклинает дизайнеров Киберлайф, которые сделали Коннора <i>таким</i>. </p>
<p>Нет, правда, на самом Гэвине этот вырез не смотрится так... ТАК. И рукав на три четверти, и вообще... Он даже не представлял, что его обычные шмотки могут быть настолько блядскими! </p>
<p>Красивыми. Охуенными.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так, Гэвин?</p>
<p>Улыбка эта, взгляд, всё так и кричит о том, что Коннор подъёбывает. Но зачем — Гэвин не может понять.</p>
<p>— Лучше, чем в разноцветном мешке, — кидает он, проходя мимо. — Потом вернёшь. Постирать не забудь.</p>
<p>Коннор лыбится ему вслед. Не отвечает — и это к лучшему.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>